megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Lakshmi
Lakshmi or Laksmi, is a demon in the series. History In Hindu mythos, Lakshmi (Sanskrit: लक्ष्मी, lakṣmī) is the goddess of beauty, good fortune and love and is the wife of Vishnu, one of the Trimurti. She is also one of the Tridevi, which consists of Lakshmi, Parvati (Shiva's wife) and Sarasvati (Brahma's wife). She is known in Japan as Kichijoten as an extra deity in the Seven Lucky Gods who sometimes replaces Jurojin. She was one of the things that rose from the oceans after the Churning of the Sea of Milk. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Genma Race *Megami Tensei II: Genma Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINEShin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Goddess Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Megami Race *Last Bible, as '''Rakshum' in Revelations: The Demon Slayer *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Megami Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Megami Race *Ronde: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Megami Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Megami Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Megami Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Priestess Arcana, as '''Racsha' in Revelations: Persona *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Priestess Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Priestess Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Empress Arcana *''Persona 4 Golden: Aeon Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Empress Arcana *[[Persona 5|''Persona 5]]: Fortune Arcana *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Empress Arcana *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Megami Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Deity Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Deity Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Megami Race **''Devil Survivor (Manga)'' *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Megami Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Megami Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Lakshmi acts as one of the two law field bosses tied to the Invoke system and will appear in Shinagawa once every hour during weeks when the Law alignment dominates the system. After obtaining the rare item she drops, she can be fused by a special double-fusion of Parvati and Sarasvati. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Lakshmi can teach Nanashi the Mediarahan, Floral Gust and Sexy Dance skills through her Demon Whisper. She benefits from learning Force, ailment and healing skills. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Laksmi is the highest level Persona of the Priestess Arcana. The Waterlily Petal Material Card is required to summon her. ''Persona 4 Golden'' Lakshmi can only be created when Marie's Social Link is almost maxed. Persona 5 Lakshmi is the ultimate Persona of the Fortune Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room after completion of the Fotune Confidant with Chihaya Mifune. She is one of three Personas to learn the Lullaby and Life Aid skills and is the highest leveled Persona to learn Climate Decorum. When itemized through an Electric Chair execution, Lakshmi will yield a Life Aid skill card. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Laksmi, she has the power Aroma. ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Lakshmi appears before Jin in Fire Book, where she prevents him from leaving the Acheron River. She reveals herself to be an Angel, ordered by Lena, to kill him so that he won't interfere with the Angels plans for Armageddon. In battle she is joined by two Nikes and will heal the group with Media. Upon defeat, she is revealed to be a demon in disguise, calling Lena their most precious ally in the war before disappearing. In Ice Book, Lakshmi can be obtained through rank fusion by fusing a single Ame-no-Uzume seven times. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Known as Laksmi, she begins appearing in groups of 2-3 or accompanied by other demons once the party makes it 4100ft up the Karma Temple. They frequently like to take advantage of their Dormina and Calm Death ability and if one is alone they will use Rage and may use the two back to back. ''Devil Survivor'' Amane has been seen using Laksmi to fend off demons from attacking civilians on the second day. Laksmi's godly appearance gave the civilians a calming presence, making them able to trust the Shomonkai. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Wind= - |Expel= Null |Curse= - |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= Null |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Diarahan Invitation Mana Aid |D-Skill= Salvation Mana Aid |Password= vsoveVf%5%cvCw+m 4hYvkRaW68djkRcx }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill= Diarahan\Innate Mana Aid\Innate Pulinpa\83 Mana Surge\84 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' P3= |-| FES/Portable= ''Persona 4 Golden'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' Devil Survivor= |Ice= - |Elec= - |Force= - |Mystic= Reflect |Racial= Affection |Skill= Mediarahan * Samarecarm * |FusedQuote= I am the goddess, Laksmi. Should you wish it, the finest healing shall be yours. |FusingQuote= I have heard your wish, human. My body shall give you new power to guide the world... }} |-| Overclocked= |Mystic= Reflect |Racial= Affection |Skill= Mediarahan * Samarecarm * |Passive= Mana Surge |FusedQuote= I am the goddess, Laksmi. Should you wish it, the finest healing shall be yours. |FusingQuote= I have heard your wish, human. My body shall give you new power to guide the world... }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Ice= - |Elec= - |Force= - |Mystic= Reflect |Racial= Goddess Grace |Skill= Mediarahan * Recarm |FusedQuote= I'm Laksmi the Megami. Leave the dancing to me! I can seduce even the gods! |FusingQuote= So how was my dance? Pretty great, huh? Call me if you wanna see it again! }} Gallery Trivia *During the development of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, like Kikuri-Hime and Kurama Tengu, Lakshimi served as the base model for deriving other Hindu goddesses, namely Sarasvati, Sati and Apsaras. All of them share the same pool of skeletal animations to different degrees. Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Ronde Demons Category:Devil Children Fire/Ice Book Bosses Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas